Round Seven Part 1
Story John is laying in a forest, looking up at the spiraling energy in the sky. He is in the training date. He thinks back to earlier that day. The group arrives back from the sixth round, when the Chess Pieces appear at the castle. Phantom, Rolan and Halloween were there, as well as three more. One of them was the one who relayed the message of the start of the games through the moon mirror. One was an old man in red robes and a tree on his head, wielding a wood cane with a treetop. The third one has a skeletal mask with green hair. Phantom: Hello. Welcome to the final round. Do you wish to rescue Snow? John: Of course. Where is she? Phantom: In the Queen’s hands. There is nothing I can do about that. However, you must first defeat us, the last and strongest of the Knights! Nanashi: Hey, which one of you is Peta? (The one who delivered the message through the mirror steps forward.) Peta: That would be me. Nanashi: You’re mine. You’re going to die for killing my Luberian brothers. Alan: Hey Tomato Head! You ready to finish this? Halloween: Mehehehehe. Of course. Dorothy: Alviss will probably fight Rolan, and the tree guy looks like a good match for Jack. Looks like I’m stuck with the last one. Phantom: We’ll see you tomorrow. Be sure to rest up. (The chest teleport away.) Gaira: Alright! Until the next round starts, you are all going to train in the Training Gate. Alan: Can you handle six gates? Gaira: I can, especially in this case. Our hope rides on all of you. This is the role that I play. Now go! Become even stronger! (The group goes into the Training Gate.) We go back to John in the Training Gate. John: I need to consider my strongest aliens to fight Phantom. But, that’s stupid, as I choose the aliens as I go. Still, my best bet is my Ultimate forms. If I underestimate Phantom, I’ll probably end up dead. Ian is the only one to not underestimate me, and I can’t expect Phantom to. Hm. Omnitrix. Let’s work on breaking your code. End Scene The gang comes out of the Training Gate, as the finals were about to begin. Gaira is laying on the ground, panting heavily. Alan: Are you alright? Number 3 Gaira? Gaira: (Gasps) Yes. Just (Gasps) need to catch (Gasps) my breath. (The area was filled more spectators than usual.) Nanashi: They must all be here to cheer us on. John: Jack! You’ve grown. Jack: Yep. I’m ready to take on the Chess. Pozun: Welcome everyone! I’m proud to announce that the final round is about to begin! And now, the Chess! (Four Chess Pieces teleport in, Halloween, Rolan, the man with a tree on his head, and the skull masked one.) Nanashi: Where’s Peta? And Phantom for that matter? Rolan: They will appear as they are needed. Pozun: Now! Who will go first! Jack: I will! Come out, Chess! Tree Man: Him, huh? I’ll go out then. Pozun: Now, the first match, Knight Weasel vs. Jack! Begin! Alan: That guy, huh? Gaira: It must be fate. Jack: Here I come, old man! Scoop of Earth! (Jack activates his scoop, and charges in, swinging it. Weasel blocks the assault with his cane, but is then hit, being knocked to one knee.) Weasel: Not bad, Jack. Tell me, where did you get that scoop? Jack: It was my father’s. Weasel: Ah. So Jake was your father. Jack: You knew my father?! Weasel: Yes. I faced him on this stage 6 years ago, and I won, killing him. Jack: You! (Jack’s anger peaks) You’re going down! I can’t lose! Weasel: Seed Cannon! (Several wooden cannons come out of his arm, firing an assortment of fruits and vegetables at Jack, who dodges with ease.) Voice: Take him down, Jack! (Jack trips and falls, as he turns to see it was Pano.) Leno: Pano? What are you doing? Cheering for the enemy? Pano: Shut up! (Gaining a gentle voice.) There’s no one that is more of a gentleman than Jack. Alviss, Nanashi, even John can’t compare to his dreaminess. (Alviss looks surprised, Nanashi is completely shocked, while John is laughing uncontrollably.) What’s your problem?! John: Oh, nothing. (Continues to laugh.) Just, ignore me and cheer for Jack. Pano: Of course! Let’s go Jack! (Jack stands, magic power blazing around him.) Jack: There’s no way I can lose now! Bring it on, old man! Weasel: Very well, Bomb Grass! (Grass grows out of the ground, all with pumpkin shaped tops.) Jack: What is this? I’ve never seen a plant like it. (He touches one, and it explodes.) Aaaaahhhhh! Fine, I’ll take it all out! Earth Wave! (Jack stabs the ground with his scoop, sending an earth wave through, destroying the grass.) Weasel: Jake did the exact same thing. Really like father like son. Now, Yggdrasil! (A giant tree grows, enveloping the majority of the field. Weasel was up in the tree, standing on a floating leaf.) Jack starts climbing up the tree, as several leaves fly at him, cutting through him. Jack: Ow! Earth Beans! (Plant Vines travel up the tree to attack Weasel. Weasel is caught in it.) Weasel: Jake used this too. Darkness ÄRM: Deadly Field! (A field of energy surrounds Weasel, and the plant vines wither away.) This ÄRM causes plants to wither, except the one on my head. Now, Snake Bow! (Tree branches fly at Jack, gaining mouths like snakes.) Jack: Mehitos! (The carnivorous plant charges forward, tearing through the snake bow. The plant charges at Weasel.) Weasel: Bird of Rotten Wood! (He summons a big wooden bird, which releases a powerful breath of air. The breath causes Mehitos to wither away.) Your father couldn’t defeat this Guardian, which means that you can’t either. This fight is over. Jack: Not yet. I’ve still have an ÄRM that I got from Caldia! It is your weakness! The element of fire! Guardian ÄRM: Kikazoku Fire! (He summons a little arabian style guardian.) Kikazoku: Hello! What shall I burn today! (Kikazoku flies at the Bird of Rotten Wood.) I’ll start with this! (He releases fire, burning through it with ease.) Now the tree! (He releases fire at the tree, completely burning it away.) Jack: Nice! Now, the last one! Kikazoku: Right! (He flies over, and lights the tree on Weasel’s head aflame, destroying it. Weasel falls to the ground afterwards.) Weasel: So you realized that the tree housed my magic powers. Very well. You have won today, Jack. You have surpassed your father. Pozun: Winner, Jack! (The crowd cheers, as Jack comes off the stage.) John: Nice job, Jack. You avenged your father. Jack: Yeah. It feels weird. (Pano then jumps at Jack, hugging him. His face goes red.) Pano: Jack! I knew you could do it! (Jack makes a moaning kind of sound, and John starts laughing again.) What’s so funny? John: Nothing. Just, I didn’t expect Jack to, uh, meet someone during the war, especially a former foe. End Scene Alviss: I’ll go next. Come out, Rolan. (Rolan, smiling, walks onto the arena.) Pozun: The second match, Knight Rolan vs. Alviss, begin! Rolan: Stone Cube. (Rolan summons several stone cubes, launching them at Alviss. Alviss dodges all of them easily.) Alviss: Is that it? Rolan: You’ve grown. In that case I’ll have to get serious. Rapier Whip. (He summons a sword, with crystals at the hilt. Alviss summons his 13 Totem Rod.) Here I go. (The sword stretches, and the whip hits Alviss in the shoulder, causing an explosion.) Alviss: An exploding weapon? (Alviss parries three more blows, then catches the whip, tearing it and breaking the ÄRM.) Rolan: You’re unreasonable, to break the Rapier Whip. Alviss: I want to save Snow. By the time I defeat you and save her, it won’t be much longer before this Zombie Tattoo completely takes me over. Rolan: Isn’t it great?! You’ll be just like Phantom! I still have some time to go. I’m jealous. Alviss: Don’t mess with me! (Totem Poles shoot out of the ground, and Rolan dodges.) Rolan: I’m serious. Don’t you want to have eternal life? Alviss: Do you really want to be a living corpse! High Speed Totem Pole! (One totem pole shoots out of the ground at a high speed, hitting Rolan.) Having a limit to life forces one to spend their time with loved ones. Rolan: But if you and your love ones live forever, then you can spend forever together. Join us, Alviss. Alviss: Never. (The feathers on Rolan’s shoulder glows, and transforms into two angel wings.) Rolan: Ailes Angel! Fly! (Rolan flaps his wings, firing several razor sharp feathers at Alviss. Alviss activates a shield, taking the attack.) Alviss: Guardiss! Rolan, sometimes loved ones die. And then, instead of grieving over them, you create new bonds, and new friends. (The totem poles shoot out of the ground, and break into sections, launching them at Rolan. Rolan is hit, tearing through the wings. Rolan lands on the ground.) Rolan: Even so, I wish to spend the rest of my life with Phantom. He saved my from loneliness. Phantom is precious to me. Do you have something precious? Cockatrice! (Rolan summons Cockatrice, a giant eagle.) Alviss: Peace in MÄR Heaven! (The Cockatrice blows at Alviss, his body beginning to turn to stone.) And to do that, I will defeat Phantom! Á Bao A Qu! (Á Bao A Qu’s skull head appears, and it splits, revealing its evil eye. Rolan and the Cockatrice are trapped in a glass ball.) Rolan: Darn it! Alviss: Burst up. (An explosion occurs, breaking the glass ball. Rolan falls to the ground, injured and defeated.) Pozun: Winner, Alviss! John: Yeah, Alviss! (Alviss comes off the stage.) That was awesome! Alan: Good job out there. Characters Team MÄR *Jack (competes) *Alviss (competes) *John Smith *Alan *Dorothy *Nanashi Others *Pozun *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Weasel (competes) *Rolan (competes) *Skull Masked Chess *Halloween *Peta *Phantom *Pano *Leno Guardian ÄRM *Yggdrasil (Weasel) *Mehitos (Jack) *Bird of Rotten Wood (Weasel) *Kikazoku Fire (Jack) *13 Totem Pole (Alviss) *Cockatrice (Rolan) *Á Bao A Qu (Alviss) Trivia *The final round of the War Games has begun. *It's revealed that Pano developed a crush on Jack. **John finds this hilarious. *Alviss defeats Rolan. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc